dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mickey Mouse VS Gumball Watterson
Mickey Mouse VS Gumball Watterson is an episode of DBX, featuring Mickey Mouse from the eponymous franchise and Gumball Watterson from The Amazing World of Gumball. Interlude Disney vs. Cartoon Network!, who of these icons of the cartoons that when hey get togheter would make Tom And Jerry win in a battle?. Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX!. Pre-Fight Gumball was walking in a city, until he saw an poster stuck to a tree that said. Poster: "Mickey Mouse is the most famous characters in cartoons". Gumball: No one messes with my fame, much less if it is a mouse!. Gumball saw Mickey Mouse whistling while walking in the city so Gumball said. Gumball: Hey Mickey Mouse, no one messes with my fame and much less when it is a mouse so i am going to face you in battle in wich I will surely win and I will become more popular than you!. Mickey: But I did not steal your fame!. Gumball: Ok, you asked for it!. Gumball hits Mickey in the face. Mickey: Okay, you asked him to fight to see who is more popular!. Gumball: It's okay!. HERE WE GO!!! Fight Phase 1: Cat vs. Mouse Mickey and Gumball run to each other and beat and kick simultaneously, until Gumball scratches Mickey in the stomach. Mickey: Ouch!. Gumball then kicks Mickey aside, knocking down the mouse. Mickey gets up and sees Gumball pull out his Paintball Gun. Gumball shoots Mickey balls of Paintball, wich Mickey dodges, but ends up getting hit by the last ones, knocking down Mickey. Gumball: Ha, ha!. Mickey decides to take out his Kingdom Key D. Mickey: Pearl!. The balls of light are directed to Gumball that manages to dodge them all. Gumball: Phew!. Mickey: Stopza!. The time freezes but Gumball was not affected. Mickey: But what?. Gumball: Ha, ha!. Then Mickey frustrated decides to stab Gumball's chest with his Keyblade and he gives a lot of cuts to Gumball until the time returns to normal. Mickey tries to stab Gumball, but the cat dodges one and kicks Mickey aside. Gumball then decides to throw a bowling ball at Mickey's foot and then hits Mickey in the face, knocking him down. Mickey then decides to take out his Sorcerer's Hat, becoming Sorcerer Mickey. Mickey: Take this!. Mickey shoots Gumball fireballs, wich Gumball scared manages to dodge. Mickey later creates multiple plant monsters that are heading to Gumball. Gumball: Oh no!. Gumball pulls out the Magic Notebook and writes things on it, creating an army of drawn characters that go against the of plant monsters. Gumball takes out the Daisy Bomb. Gumball: Take this!. Gumball throws the Daisy Bomb to Mickey who collides with a fireball and.... Auge!!!. Gumball and Mickey flew out of the explosion, while the army created by Mickey and Gumball disbanded in the explosion. Gumball and Mickey got up and stared at each other and decided to leave to the cartoon. Both: It's time to finish this!. Gumball decides to remove the Magic Notebook, but before he did something with it, Mickey manages to melt it with the Thinner. Gumball: Oh no!. Mickey tries to melt Gumball with the Thinner, but Gumball throw a Water Ballon, that was melted by the Thinner. Mickey: Oh hell no!. Mickey pulls out his Lightsaber and uses the Force pushing Gumball to a wall, and cutting Gumball with his Lightsaber several times but when Mickey tries to stab him, Gumball kicks Mickey aside. Then Mickey keeps his Lightsaber decides to use his superhero machine to become Super Mickey, while Gumball decides to become Super Saiyan. Both: It's time to finish this!. Phase 2: The final fight Gumball hits Mickey on a wall, destroying it and sending Mickey flying by meters while Gumball flew to follow Mickey. Mickey recovered from the blow and flew towards Gumball, hitting and kicking each other, until his blows hit, causing a great earthquake that was felt in miles. Gumball: Solar Flare!. Mickey: Aghh... My eyes!. Mickey was blinded by the technique and Gumball threw Ki Blasts at Mickey, who sent Mickey flying to a tree. Gumball: It's over Mickey Mouse, Kamehameha!. The wave of energy approached Mickey, but Mickey have and idea. Took out his Keyblade, and used the Auto-Teleport, managing to avoid dying. Gumball: What? Mickey creates clones of himself. Gumball throws Ki Blasts at Mickey clones, killing them, but Mickey create more clones, distracting Gumball to take out his Magic Paintbrush and melt it with the Thinner on his back. "K.O." Mickey: That cat was weak! Mickey and his clones they walk freely. Results The winner of this DBX fight is: Mickey. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Cartoons Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Mascots' themed DBXs Category:'Cartoon Network vs Disney' Themed DBX Fights Category:Skyblazero